As wireless technology evolves, the number and variations of wireless communications protocols increase and may encompass multiple operating modes, including half-duplex modes and full duplex modes, multiple frequency bands, and various transmit power levels. As a result, wireless communications products may need to provide support for many such protocols. Therefore, RF architectures of wireless products may be complex. Further, portable wireless products may be battery powered. As such, power consumption in portable wireless products may need to be as low as possible to maximize battery life. Therefore, portable wireless products that provide support for many wireless communications protocols may need to have low power consumption, regardless of which wireless communications protocol is being used. A significant portion of the power used in a portable wireless product may be consumed by its power supply. To minimize overall power consumption, an efficiency of the power supply needs to be as high as possible. Thus, there is a need for a power supply that is capable of providing power in a portable wireless product, and operates efficiently regardless of operating mode, frequency band, or transmit power level.